Eu Quero Me Casar!
by NinaCorttinelly
Summary: Kanon cismou de se casar!E agora...?  Simples seu irmãozinho Saga vai lhe dar conselhos ... um pouco estranhos e inusitados!


Minha 1° fic de comedia! Uii ...

_Bem essa fic veio em mente "graças" as minhas devassas amigas {Mei-Chan , Lily_Myu, Drika, Mandy e Mizu-san} que ficam cantando Inimigos da HP perto de minha pessoa ó.Ó._

_So que a musia é tão legalzinha e irritante , mas hilaria , que foi simples, juntei A+B e saiu esse "troço" .. eu sei é estranho ,mas fazer o que ? minha imaginação não tem limites! XD_

_Se gostou deixe um** review**! Se não ... critique , adoro receber criticas!_

_Boa leitura !_

**Eu Quero Me Casar!**

O lugar estava bastante movimentado. No local, haviam todos os tipos de pessoas e, entre tais pessoas, dois irmãos. Marcavam de se encontrarem sempre no mesmo local, para colocar os assuntos em dia.

Saga estava sentado ao lado do irmão, que era idêntico a ele. Olhou-o de cima a baixo, Kanon estava inquieto: havia alguma coisa de diferente, não sabia ao certo. Saga continuou a observá-lo.

Kanon permanecia do lado esquerdo de seu irmão mais velho e olhava as pessoas à sua volta, porém não havia nenhuma que agradasse a si. Há dias estava com aquilo em sua mente e como era orgulhoso, não iria desistir, iria fazer. Iria se casar!

- Saga, eu quero me casar!

Saga deu um pulo da cadeira. Kanon querendo se casar? Só podia ser uma piada! Essa o pegara desprevenido como uma bomba; arregalou as íris verdes e começou a rir do caçula.

- Você quer se casar?- Saga continuou a rir, não estava acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- É sério, eu quero me casar!- Kanon finalizou. Saga estava morrendo de rir.

- Ora, então case.

- Só tem um problema... não acho ninguém!

Outro ataque de risos do mais velho.

- Irei te ajudar... que tal uma mulher feia?- Saga disse aos risos.

- Casar com mulher feia... mulher feia não convém!

- Não convém?

- Não quero me assustar com a fuça de ninguém! Eu quero me casar e não acho ninguém.

- E com uma mulher linda- Saga disse olhando uma mulher ao lado de Kanon.

- Casar com mulher linda... mulher linda não convém, não convém!

- Não convém?

- Não quero a minha cabeça servindo como galhada pra ninguém!- Kanon terminou socando a mesa.

- E uma mulher baixa?

- Casar com mulher baixa... mulher baixa não convém!- Kanon fitou-o sério.

- E por quê?

- Não quero tomar sopa na cabeça de ninguém!

- E com uma mulher alta?- apontou Saga para uma mulher alta do outro lado do ambiente.

- Casar com mulher alta não me convém... não quero ser chaveirinho de ninguém!

- E com uma mulher nova?- Saga apontou discretamente para a moça que deixava a mesa ao lado.

- Casar com mulher nova não convém, não convém! Não quero ensinar sacanagem pra ninguém!- Kanon disse apontando o dedo para Saga, que ria da cena que o irmão fazia.

- Case então com uma mulher velha!

Kanon espantou-se com a sugestão do irmão.

- Casar com mulher velha não me convém!- Kanon lançou-lhe um olhar furioso para Saga- Não quero fazer baixada pra cetinha de ninguém.

- Case com uma mulher virgem.- a voz de Saga tinha um toque de malícia.

- Casar com mulher virgem não convém!- disse Kanon com a face rubra. Saga franziu o cenho.- Depois que um furar, ninguém mais segura o trem! AHHHH, mas eu quero me casar e não acho ninguém! E já tem dias que não como ninguém.

- Por que não casa com uma bicheiteira?- Saga disse segurando o riso.

- Casar com uma bicheiteira não convém!- Kanon disse rindo- Vai que ela cisma de cobrar de mim também!

- Você quer se casar, mas não acha ninguém. Você quer se casar e não come ninguém.- Saga disse acendendo um cigarro e colocando-o na boca- Por que não casa com uma mulher fácil? Pode dar certo!

- Não, casar com mulher fácil não vai dar!- Kanon chegou perto do ouvido de Saga aos sussurros.

- Não vai dar?- Saga perguntou desconfiado.

- Não quero ir ao Ratinho fazer DNA!- Kanon virou a cara aborrecido enquanto Saga ria das idiotices dele.

- Então, vamos deixar pra lá, porque ser solteiro é a melhor coisa que há.

- O caramba, eu quero me casar! E não acho ninguém!

- Por que não se casa com alguem do mesmo sexo que voçê?- disse apontando para Afrodite, que estava em outra mesa com seu "companheiro".

- Tá de sacanagem! Casar com ELE não me convém, não me convém!- Kanon disse- Na hora do bem-bom, eu terei que dar também!

Kanon se segurou para não socar a cara de Saga após tal sugestão. E fora isso, as gargalhadas de Saga o deixaram com mais raiva.

- Então, se case com uma cachaceira.- disse olhando discretamente para a senhora ao lado, que bebericava uma bebida.

- Cachaceira... cachaceira não me convém, não convém.- Kanon pegou o copo da mesa e bebeu um gole de cerveja.- Afinal, eu não quero dividir a minha cerveja com ninguém!

- Case com uma mulher loira!- Saga acompanhou com o olhar a loira que chegava ao local. Kanon virou para o lado, a fim de observar e franziu o cenho.

- Casar com uma mulher loira? Talvez me convenha.- Kanon disse observando a mulher à distância.- Hunf, mulher loira não convém!

- E por que não?- Saga disse fazendo o famoso contorno de "violão" com as mãos.

- Eu não quero comprar tinta de cabelo pra ninguém!

- E se casar com uma mulher pobre?- Saga observou o irmão com o canto dos olhos, sim estava de sacanagem. Segurou o riso querendo ficar sério.

Kanon fechou a cara e olhou para o outro lado da mesa.

- Casar com mulher pobre? Mulher pobre não me convém. Não estou a fim de sustentar parente de ninguém! Merda, eu quero me casar! Não acho ninguém e olha, tô te falando, não como ninguém há dias! Mas sabe, uma mulher rica me convém!- Kanon levantou a cabeça observando pela vitrine, uma bela jovem saindo da Blazer preta que estacionou defronte o local.

Saga não entendeu aonde o irmão queria chegar até ver a moça saindo do carro. Ele riu, Kanon não tinha modos.

- Então, uma mulher rica te convém?- Saga perguntou com cara de desaprovação.

- Casar com uma mulher rica me convém!- Kanon disse levantando-se da mesa e indo em direção a moça, que já entrava no local.

Saga balançou a cabeça e riu do irmão mais novo. Levantou-se da mesa. - Kanon, seu sem-vergonha, você quer é estourar a conta bancária de alguém!

*** FIM ***


End file.
